Nadia Thomas (IUCU)
"I need you to take that son of a bitch down. Do it for me, ok?" ''- Nadia Thomas'' Nadia Thomas is a resident of Wave City and the girlfriend of Brett Daniels. At first unaware of Brett's true identity, Nadia is more accepting of Brett's decision after she is kidnapped by Gray Fallon and Bennett Talbot. Nadia Thomas is portrayed by Jessica Barth. Biography Early Life Nadia was born in 1983 in Wave City and at some point met Brett Daniels, and soon after they started dating, leading to Nadia meeting his friends Dom, Carol and Ricky. Brett's Second Life Reuniting with Brett Nadia is enthusiastic about Brett's return when talking with Carol and Dom, and is there when Brett comes home. Nadia notices that Brett is distant as they go shopping, especially after Brett takes a phone call. Nadia takes Brett to a local diner alongside Carol and Dom, and as they are talking Brett suddenly gets up and leaves after Gray Fallon threatens him. As Brett leaves, Dom asks why Brett is so distant and Nadia states that she has no idea what is going on. Suspicious Lies Nadia becomes suspicious of Brett, and informs Dom of this. Dom informs Nadia that he will ask Brett what is wrong, but Nadia encourages him not to. When Brett returns home, she is horrified to learn that a large group of people have been killed, and starts worrying after Brett does not return home after collecting the groceries. She tries to call Carol to no avail, and Dom promises to find out what is going on. Kidnapped When Brett returns home, Nadia accuses Brett of his suspicious activities and demands to know what is going on, but Brett does not tell her anything. As Brett leaves, Nadia chooses to follow him despite Dom's protests, but she is suddenly abducted by Fallon. She is forced to watch as Fallon and Talbot kill two security guards, and she is tied up in a nearly constructed store. As Nadia calls for help, Talbot enters the room in order to test her faith, but Nadia refuses to budge and informs Bennett that she trusts Brett with her life. The Rescue Mission Nadia suddenly hears noises coming from outside the store and she calls out. She is surprised to see Quiver, whom she recognises as Brett due to his mask being broken. Fallon arrives and Nadia witnesses their struggle, and she helps Quiver knock Fallon out after Quiver refuses to kill him. Nadia meets Detective Harry Wilkes, who arrests Fallon and informs Quiver that Talbot is trying to escape. Nadia joins Quiver at the parking lot and is escorted out of the building after Talbot causes it to explode. She then looks up to the sky and sees Talbot escaping in his helicopter, and she promises Quiver that he will get Talbot some day. Friends Reunited Nadia organises a dinner that Carol, Ricky and Dom are invited to, and Wilkes turns up to tell them that he is the Captain. He tells Nadia that Brett is safe from the authorities as they do not know he really exists, giving Nadia some relief. Nadia and Wilkes then tell Brett not to ditch the suit as he will need it to protect Wave City, and she kisses Brett before he goes on his next mission. Personality Powers & Abilities Relationships Allies * Brett Daniels/Quiver- boyfriend * Dom Wilkins- good friend and confidante * Carol Sampson- friend * Ricky Lauer- friend * Detective/Captain Harry Wilkes- police ally Enemies * Gray Fallon- kidnapper * Bennett Talbot- attempted killer Appearances * Quiver Notes Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Supporting Movie Characters Category:Quiver Movie Characters Category:Quiver Characters Category:Quiver Media